Lost
by Reya Teniko
Summary: He keeps following Kai like a goddamn, motherfucking puppy! AU-ish Pre-Beyblade V-Force. One Shot


**Lost**

**disclaimer: **The following characters belong to Takao Aoki

**summary: ** He keeps following Kai like a goddamn, motherfucking puppy! [AU-ish] Pre-Beyblade V-Force.

**author: **Reya Teniko

**notes: **It has been a while since I last watched Beyblade. My apologies if the time line is….wonky. So it's sort of…liberal.…Scratch that, I just checked this, the whole thing is AU, yet still canon.

* * *

In other words I learned that there's a new series that came out in 2009. I am ecstatic and _giddy_, because of that. So you have fic.

"Talk"

He's there. Again. Third time this week even.

He's challenging Kai again. They say third time's the charm, eh?

His unruly blue hair is tied in a lose pony-tail, dangling low on the nape of his neck. The stupid red, white and blue cap twisted back, making his front hair swirl and stick out in all directions. He looks so…childish.

Kai wins, naturally. He is, after all, better than that rookie.

* * *

"_Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Where are you~? I've got delicious milk…!"_

_

* * *

_

A week passes and the little blader is nowhere to be seen. Kai idly wonders if he's at home, attached to his fathers', better yet mothers', leg crying over his numerous losses.

Two days pass and the doofus is back. He looks like he'd seen better days; numerous scratches and bruises adorn his arms and legs, face and hands. Yet his grin is impeccable. It radiates confidence.

Kai idly wonders if he's been in a fight. As quickly as that thought surfaces he dismisses it. Why is he worrying over the damn rookie?

He grins impishly, a wild spark of something raw and untamed in his eyes. He demands a rematch.

They fight. This time it's different. Intense. Nothing he's ever experienced before. So what?! The rookie learned a couple of new tricks, that doesn't mean Kai won't win. Before he can order Suzaku the finishing blow something happens. The arena is rocked to the core. A magnificent blue dragon coils out of the rookies' blade and Kai can't help but gape.

The fight is over in three seconds flat.

* * *

"_Damn cat! Why'd you have to run away in the middle of the friggin __**night**__?! Couldn't it have been, oh I don't know, in broad daylight?!! It would definitely make my job much easier."_

* * *

The first two days he blames it on pure luck. He spends a lot of time punching up things those two days.

The next three days are sort of numb, because he realizes it wasn't luck, but talent. He doesn't destroy blades those days and his…_colleagues_, for lack of a better term, are…worried. For lack of a better term.

On the sixth day he disbands the Blade Sharks and enters the tournament. He heard the rookie also entered.

* * *

"_Honestly! I turned over ever damn trashcan in the fucking neighborhood and what is…OH MY GOD EW, EW RAT!"_

_

* * *

_

His hand involuntarily clench all the time he watches his fights. The kid _breezes_ through the preliminaries.

_He's going to grow strong_, his mind supplies, very helpfully. He almost rolls his eyes in sarcasm. _I know_.

_He'll surpass you, you know that. He's got talent and with a little more practice…_

He shuts his mind of and turns on his heel. The kid still has a long way until he reaches HIS level.

* * *

"_Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. That was...the single most, gross experience in my life. Ever. It's all that damned cat's fault."_

* * *

The stadium doesn't exist anymore for them. All the screaming and yelling from the stands melts away.

They are all that exist. They and their blades and the power that surges and crackles around them.

Kai feels amazing, exhilarated, _alive_. He hasn't felt like this for years. The past suddenly doesn't exist anymore. The Abbey, his grandfather, everything vanishes as a blue lightning flashes before his eyes.

"SEIRYUU!"

The rookie is like a ball of unsuppressed continuous energy.

"SUZAKU!"

Smoke fills the air and the arena cracks.

He's finally _alive_.

* * *

Next thing he knows he's team captain and they're traveling the world together.

China, the US, most of Europe.

He sees the kid grow.

And more and more he begins getting attached to him.

He doesn't admit it at first. But it's there.

* * *

"_I give up. I'll continue in the morning. I just hope no dogs or anything else get's to him."_

_

* * *

_

They reach Russia last.

He can almost see the irony of life. A long strenuous journey of self-reflections and inner musings with one giant epilogue. Almost.

He betrays them there.

On Russia's cold plains. He cuts the chords and serves the ties made during their trip.

It's hard, but he has to.

It's the only way he can save the rookie from himself, the devil that slumbers inside him.

* * *

"ARE YOU COMPLEATELY RETARDED KAI, GRAB MY HAND!"

It's on those snowy white Russian plains that Kai realizes that he was the one lost from the beginning.

* * *

"_Mrow-?"_

"_SMOOKIE!"_

"_Takao? What the hell are you doing out there?! It's past midnight. Get in."_

"_It's okay Kai, I found the cat!"_

"_Leave the damn fleabag outside."_

"_Idiot! What if it got lost?"_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
